Chrono Wiki:Vote for Featured Articles
Here's where you can nominate and vote on articles to be featured on the front page. *To nominate, simply write your nomination under the Nominees section and sign your posts. A nomination is equal to a vote, and it's one nomination per person. *To vote, simply sign with # ~~~~ under the nominees to symbolize your support. You can vote for as many as two nominees at a time. You can always change it at anytime, until the selection date. *Once a nominee is selected, we'll clear the nominees section to start a clear slate. You can nominate the same article again one month later. We call it a transition period. *You can give your Comments in the section below, but any claims of supporting a nominee does not count until you sign under the Nominees section. Take care! July 2011 Medalsome - Not only does it have plenty of images, but it looks nice. Plus, we've never had a featured tech before. Featuring this might attract some help with the Chrono Cross techs; they need it badly --Deyvid Petteys 04:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Comments ---- January 2011 Comments ---- Voting Below Has Ended. Please Do Not Vote On Them. Thank You. ---- December 2010 *' ' - We've never had a RD featured, and it looks good. -- 10:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) # 10:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) #I see a few red links, but other than that.. looks good to me. Zeypher 13:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Comments November 2010 *'Zoah' - I want to nominate Zoah from Chrono Cross. I LIKE ZOAH CUZ HE TALKS IN ALL CAPS AND THE ARTICLE IS GOOD TOO! --'Zeypher' 08:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :#ALL CAPS FTW -- 19:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments We really need more participation here, but nevertheless... Zoah is getting feauted next month! (or tomorrow... :D) Zeypher 07:48, October 31, 2010 (UTC) October 2010 *'Ozzie' - Great article, detailed, no red links and shows all his appearances in combat. Zeypher 14:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) #Ag (Silver) 107.8682 19:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments That would be good SC, but sadly the article is still not detail enough to be really featured yet. Zeypher 19:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Aww... :) Wish we have more participation here though. :(Zeypher 20:15, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. Once we get the Spotlight, we're in!! :D We'll have tones of new users. --Ag (Silver) 107.8682 20:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah that's true. We still have roughly 400+ stubs left still. Once we knock it down to at least 250. I can contact the wikia staff for further approval! If you like you can start working on Chrono Wiki banners. Zeypher 20:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) September 2010 *'Masa & Mune ' - The brothers of destruction who later help formed the ultimate weapon the Masamune. Got to nominate this one for next month! Anybody else agrees? --'Zeypher' 14:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :#SilverCrono (Talk | ) 17:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Robo ' - (Nominated this one for SonicBoom112) Vote below this one to vote for Robo for next month featured article.-- Zeypher 12:49, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *'Spekkio' - I know it's a little late, but this is a great article. Nice info, full battle info.. It's great! (Not to mention it took me ages to get that boss template working >_>) --SilverCrono (Talk | ) 05:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Comments *Alright, we got a minimum two nominees, so get voting for next month featured article! Or nominate your own here! Zeypher 15:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Just realized Spekkio was the first FA, it doesn't count... >_< EPIC ME FAIL --SilverCrono (Talk | ) 17:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Crazyman! Hehe I totally forgot about that too. So it's all good. ^_^ Zeypher 21:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Could we do Robo? We have tons of info on him! Sonicboom112 21:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, nominate him if you want. --SilverCrono (Talk | ) 21:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you still going to nominate Robo, SonicBoom112? Zeypher 17:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) August 2010 *'Lavos' - This is one of greatest fights in countless other RPGs, one of the favorites especially for the SNES concole. Article is beautifully lied out and would be a nice addition as a featured article --'Zeypher' 09:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) *'Chrono Cross' - The under-appreciated younger brother of CT. Show some love, people! --SilverCrono (Talk | ) 00:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) #It isn't under-appreciated many people that I know and that played this game think that it is great, yet I hate Lavos.--Xabryn 03:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Comments #Chrono Cross has also got many awards as well, Crono. Electronic Gaming Monthly gave Chrono Cross a Gold Award, scoring it 10/10/9.5 in their three reviewer format; the first review declared the game to be "a masterpiece, plain and simple". GameSpot awarded the game a perfect 10, one of only seven games in the 40,000 games listed on Gamespot to have been given the score, and its Console Game of the Year Award for 2000. IGN gave the game a score of 9.7, and Cross appeared 89th in its 2008 Top 100 games list. Famitsu rated the game 36 out of 40 from four reviewers. And as of July 2007, Game Rankings rates Chrono Cross at 92 percent. So yeah, it's amazing. :D Zeypher 07:49, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :But it's still not as appreciated as CT. We all know that. --SilverCrono (Talk | ) 02:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Crap I've already made a nomination... oh well next month I'm going to nominate Masa & Mune as a featured article! Look amazing! Zeypher 07:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) July 2010 *'Chrono Crisis' - It's a little known fan game, and the article looks good. --Crono's Descendant 05:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) *'Magus' - Of course I would nominate Magus. My favorite character of all time, of course Crono being a close second. The article is incredibly detailed and fulled with pictures within the gallery. Plus also including Wikia's new slideshow feature. Plus it was never featured yet, only Crono, Spekkio and Yasunori Mitsuda. So yes, I would nominate Magus. --'Zeypher' 09:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC) #MAGUS o.o, sorry silver crono but Magus is my fav character.--Xabryn 16:42, July 4, 2010 (UTC) #Cuz he's awsum. That and the fact we'd have a tie if I went with Chrono Crisis. --[[User:Moocowisi|'Moo']][[User Talk:Moocowisi|'cow']] 02:22, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Comments I would vote for Chrono Crisis, but it doesn't seem to be "detailed enough". Zeypher 09:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Are we allow to vote now? The rules said not to vote until we have five.... ? Or did I misread it...?? [[User:Darkside of the Moon|'Darkside']][[User talk:Darkside of the Moon| of the]] 19:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that 5 needs revamping. 2 or 3 is more realistic. --[[User:Moocowisi|'Moo']][[User Talk:Moocowisi|'cow']] 03:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree. For a small community as this (right now) 5 sounds a bit much. Zeypher 07:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::On it. Sorry 'bout that, guys. Crono's Descendant 18:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::It's all good. I'm guessing I can't vote on myself. Hehe. Go Magus! Zeypher 18:25, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Everybody don't forget to vote for your July feature article! July's around the corner! Or nominate your own! Zeypher 15:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC)